kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Palutena's Temple
:This article contains information on the location; the article for the chapter can be found here. Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters}} Palutena's Temple (パルテナの神殿 Parutena no Shinden), formerly known as the Palace in the Sky (天空の神殿 Tenkū no Shinden, "Temple of the Sky"), is a location that debuted in the original Kid Icarus. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Known as the Palace in the Sky, Pit travels from the Underworld to the palace in order to save the goddess Palutena. Serving as the final stage of the game, Pit battles and defeats Medusa, restoring peace to Angel Land. Stage 4-1 Serving as the only stage in the Palace in the Sky, Stage 4-1 possesses a horizontal layout with many walls and pillars. The player must defeat 50 enemies in order to reach Medusa; otherwise, the stage will loop endlessly until this condition is fulfilled. :Enemies: Totem, Moila, Erinus, Syren, Daphne, Zuree, Tanatos, Medusa Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Known as the Sky Palace, it is where Pit is granted the ability to wear the Three Sacred Treasures by Palutena. However, Orcos appears only moments later, where he petrifies Palutena and flies off with her. Wearing the treasures, Pit gives chase and defeats Orcos, restoring peace to Angel Land once more. Stage 4-1 Serving as the only stage in the Sky Palace, Stage 4-1 possesses a vast layout comprised of thorns and damage-inflicting pits. :Enemies: Pythagoras, Busy Bee, Totem, Snake, Bat, Shadow Mask, Putt, Orcos :Chambers: Information Center, Hot Spring Chamber, Shop, Bat Chamber, Sacred Chamber Kid Icarus: Uprising Known as Palutena's Temple, it is the residence of the goddess Palutena. It serves as the main hub area of Solo Mode, where Pit can head out for his missions, train in the Practice Range, buy and fuse weapons in the Arms Altar, view his progress in the three different Treasure Hunts, look at his inventory, and play Idol Toss. The outside of the temple is first shown in Chapter 18, where Viridi shows Pit the projection of a possessed Palutena. He attempts to fly in to save her, but is unable to due to a force field Palutena has summoned. Pit is forced to defeat the Chariot Master for possession of the Lightning Chariot, which he uses to break the force field. He then travels through the temple and engages Palutena in battle, releasing her from the Chaos Kin's control. However, the creature swiftly rips out the goddess's soul and flees, and Pit and Dark Pit pursue it into the Chaos Vortex. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U Palutena's Temple (エンジェランド ''Enje Rando, "Angel Land") appears as a stage in the Wii U version of the game. Being one of the largest stages in the game, it contains many architectural platforms and grassy terrain. The upper left corner appears to be a mini battlefield, which gradually rises off screen and returns after enough time has passed. The bottom left corner of the stage is designed after the jail cell maze from Chapter 20, which contains two springs and a spiked ball. The bottom right corner is more natural in design, containing grassy platforms, trees, and a small waterfall. The upper right corner is where Palutena's statue is located, with a small platform that slowly rises and falls in front of it. On this stage, players can trigger the Palutena's Guidance easter egg by briefly pressing Pit's down taunt. Palutenastemplewiiu.jpg Palutenastemplewiiu1.JPG Palutenastemplewiiu2.JPG Palutenastemplewiiu3.JPG Palutenastemplewiiu4.JPG Palutenastemplewiiuomegaform.JPG|The Omega form of Palutena's Temple. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Palutena's Temple has been confirmed to be one of over 100 playable stages featured in the game. Trophy Information In the Kid Icarus series, Skyworld is where gods and angels live in harmony. Late in the story of Kid Icarus: Uprising, however, it falls apart, and the ruins of Palutena's Temple have become a stage to battle on. The bridge can be destroyed, splitting the stage in two, but you can still cross the gap using clouds or moving platforms. Idol Description Palutena's Temple This Skyworld temple is the starting point for Pit's missions. Palutena's Temple is surrounded by a powerful force field that protects it from enemy attacks. The size of this force field can be adjusted, although it gets weaker the further it's stretched. Gallery Uprising_illustration_art_palutena_and_pit_e3_2011_press_kit.jpg|Promotional artwork of Pit and Palutena inside of the temple. Palutenastemplearcard.png|AR Card of Palutena's Temple. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Category:Key Locations